The Fandom Games
by TheDogzLife
Summary: 24 characters from 6 different fandoms are transported through universes for a massive fight to the death in the first ever Fandom Games. Who will be the victors? Huge crossover, THG, Okami, Fullmetal Alchemist, Soul Eater, InuYasha, Warrior Cats, The Legend of Zelda.
1. The Fandom Games

**Okay now, this is another really random story idea I came up with xD IT's basically a crossover of The Hunger Games, Okami,Fullmetal Alchemist, Soul Eater, InuYasha, Warriors and Zelda...**

**TOO MANY FANDOMS.**

**Also yes the start here is reeeaaaallllyyy short, but the chapters should be much longer when the story actually gets started xD**

**What I wanna know is, should I have the chapters each with only one fandom in them (PoV-wise) so that people can find the fandoms' sections they actually like, know about? Or should I just jumble them together and encourage people to read the whole thing?**

**And yea, the prologue is mainly made up of OCs. Some which belong to my friends xD But, they get to be the gamemakers. So. Yea.**

**Oh and Kal is my OC who in another fanfic called Fate of the Tsubasa is Waka's dog... so hence she'd be a bit annoyed at Doggeh kidnapping him and sending him into a battle to the death...**

**I'm not sure if we'll be seeing any more of the gamemakers in this thing, most of the rest of the story will just be the fandom characters xD**

**Let the killing commence!**

* * *

_You. Yeah, you. The one listening to this voice right now. Wondering where you are? Some kind of portal between worlds. Yeah, I don't understand the technology either. Wondering where you're headed to? Why, it's none other than the world's first Fandom Games._

Twenty-four characters from six different fandoms listened to the voice speaking to them as they were suddenly hurled into darkness.

_There's no way out of here other than to win the games. How to win? Stay alive. The rules are simple: it's a fight to the death, the last two standing can win. Well, the last two from the same fandom can win. Get my drift? There's four of you from each fandom. Just don't all kill each other at once because that would be too boring to watch. Most of you probably have a lot of fans, I should imagine they'll help you out somewhere along the way._

_Oh, and your weapons? You might have to fight to get them as well. You guys have fun now!_

* * *

Somewhere far away, in the land of The Internet, an announcer was reading out all the names of the contestants taking part. Fan girls all over the world were going ballistic.

_Fandom District 1: Okami. Contestants: Amaterasu, Waka, Kagu, Kurow._

_Fandom District 2: Fullmetal Alchemist. Contestants: Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye._

_Fandom District 3: Soul Eater. Contestants: Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Black*Star._

_Fandom District 4: InuYasha. Contestants: InuYasha, Kagome Higurashi, Sesshomaru, Rin._

_Fandom District 5: Warriors. Contestants: Firestar, Bluestar, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf._

_Fandom District 6: The Legend of Zelda. Contestants: Link, Zelda, Ghirahim, Midna._

_Now, let the first ever Fandom Games begin!_

* * *

"DOGGEH!"

"Huh? What?" the brown, black and white cat glanced around as a weird-looking dog burst into the room. "Oh, Kal. What the heck are you doing here?"

The whole room was filled with cats and dogs, the gamemakers for The Fandom Games. Doggeh was the head gamemaker due to her rather sadistic nature and love for abusing so many fictional characters.

"What am _I_ doing?" the dog snapped. "What are _you_ doing? I hear you've kidnapped a bunch of characters and set them in a fight to the death, including my master!"

Doggeh did something that could be considered a face-paw. "Kal, how many times do I have to tell you, you're not a canon character. Waka isn't _actually_ your master."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're probably sending him to his death."

"What's wrong with that? It's all in good fun."

"All in-" the dog looked more pissed off that the cat had ever seen in her whole life. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill _you_, if it's 'all in good fun'."

"Hey, I'm the head gamemaker. I'm not supposed to get killed."

"Would you like me to change that?"

"Um, guys? If you're going to kill each other can you please take this somewhere else?" a purple and white cat – ironically named Cat – persisted. "I mean, I like violence, but not right in front of me."

"I thought the killing hadn't even started yet," a ginger tabby named Thistle sighed.

Doggeh just blinked, not seemingly phased by Kal's threat even though the dog was an experienced fighter. "Fudge, can you give me a hand here?"

A moment later, Kal was lying on the floor, unconscious. Fudge stood nearby, holding a baseball bat. "Done."

"Okay then," Doggeh clapped her paws together. "Before Kal wakes up, let's start the first ever Fandom Games!"


	2. Let the Games Begin

**Ohhai guys. Long time no update.**

**I told you the second chapter would be longer hmmm. Well not that much longer but it's better than the first one at least? xD**

**Let's just assume all the characters speak the same language because they're all either from Japanese shows/videogames or cats... and cats can't speak to humans/humaniods/whatever.**

**OK then... let the games begin? xD**

**(If there are any characters that end up getting horribly OoC then please tell me OTL)**

* * *

Below a clearing in the arena, all twenty-four characters had heard the announcer state the names of the tributes. They only knew who the others from their own fandom were; however, they now knew the names of who they were up against.

Each of them were now in cylinders that there was no way to break out of. All were weapon-less. Any weapons that they did have were in the cornucopia in the arena, and they'd have to fight to get them.

Then the floor began to rise, and twenty-four characters from six different fandoms were lifted up into the arena, marking the beginning of the first ever Fandom Games.

"Ack…" Edward squinted against the sudden light after being in complete blackness. The place he was now in was at the edge of a large clearing, a large metal horn – which he had heard was the cornucopia – situated in the middle of it. Similar cylinders had appeared around the clearing. Yet the barriers around them had not yet disappeared.

_What the heck is going on here?_ He wondered to himself, hitting the barrier with his metal fist to try and break it but with no avail. _They want us all to fight to the death in this arena. This is so wrong…_

He glanced frantically around the clearing. As an alchemist who had opened the portal of truth, Ed didn't need any weapon – hopefully alchemy would still work here. His main concern right now was trying to find Winry.

_There! _She was in one of the cylinders on the other side of the clearing, looking terrified.

"Winry!" he shouted as loud as he could.

She didn't hear him.

Damn it, the barriers were blocking out sound as well.

If they wanted them to fight to the death then they were bound to let them out of the cylinders sooner or later. Ed cast a glance around at the rest of the clearing to see what the competition was like.

In the cylinder to the left there was a black cat with green eyes, glaring at him with its mouth open and teeth showing in what was probably a hiss. At least Al wasn't here. Ed didn't take pity on the cats like his brother would probably have done. To the right was a strange-looking man with silver hair and dog ears, and he was clawing frantically at the barrier of the cylinder trying to get out. Was that guy a chimera?

It was no use trying to work out who these strangers were. He looked further around the clearing, trying to find any familiar faces. Not that he really wanted to. If he and Winry were going to escape the arena alive they'd have to either kill them or watch them be killed.

_Oh god… not the colonel. Anyone but him. And the lieutenant too… _He couldn't help but notice that the only people he knew were all situated at different sides of the clearing. Was that intentional?

Suddenly a voice spoke up from somewhere, probably from within the cylinder.

"Okay, guys, see that big metal thing? If you had a weapon before, that's where it is now. So if I were you I'd go nab it before either someone else does or you get killed. Have fun now!"

There was a click as the voice ended. Then the barrier started to dissolve.

What was he supposed to do when it was gone completely? He didn't have to go and find a weapon. His main priority right now was making sure Winry didn't get killed.

* * *

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled the second the barrier vanished and he could finally burst out into the fresh air. He didn't like being kept inside small spaces like that. Where the heck were they anyways?

They were in a clearing right now, but there was forest on all sides. He could see a large mountain not far away, and the trees seemed to stretch all the way around it.

_A fight to the death, huh? I'm not letting any random human kill me!_

He could run fast. He'd go grab his weapon and find Kagome's arrows as well, and then find her. That way she wouldn't have to get into whatever turmoil was going to happen.

Annoyingly it seemed like some of the other tributes could teleport. The first at the pile of weapons was a man with blonde hair and a strange hat, who picked up a sword and a flute and then vanished again. How could you fight anything with a flute?

There was another tribute that beat him to the pile. They picked up two swords, casting a glance at a third one.

"Sesshomaru! Don't you even think about taking my Tetsusaiga!" InuYasha snapped as he reached the pile, getting ready to slash his half-brother with his claws.

Sesshomaru simply glared at him and vanished into a flash of blue light that arched through the sky, landing somewhere deeper in the forest.

_Knew you wouldn't be able to use my sword anyways, huh? _He thought. At least he knew which one was the Tetsusaiga now. He grabbed the sheathed sword, attaching it to his side, and glanced around for the arrows.

"Aha!" he nabbed the bow and sheath of arrows, about to race away from the pile to find Kagome when suddenly he felt something scrape against his leg. "What the-"

It was one of those cats. A ginger one. Why the heck were there cats here anyways?

"Stupid cat!" he growled, slicing through the animal with his claws and running away from the pile before anyone else could attempt to attack him.

Kagome skidded to a halt when she saw him running towards her carrying the arrows. He tossed them towards her and she caught them awkwardly.

"InuYasha!" she gasped as he tossed the bow at her as well. "Did… did you just kill that cat…?"

"Why should I care?" he tutted. "It's just a cat! Apparently we're going to have to kill everyone else to get outta here anyways, so we might as well get used to it."

"But… okay," Kagome sighed.

"Get on my back. I'll get us as far away from this place as possible."

"Yeah," Kagome nodded, casting a glance back at where the other tributes were heading for the pile. "Let's go."

* * *

_It's a fight to the death…_

_How are we supposed to win…?_

"Maka! Snap out of it!"

"Ah…" the teenager blinked hastily, glancing around to see a white-haired boy running towards her. "Soul… what are we supposed to do…?"

"I guess we somehow have to fight these guys and win," Soul shrugged. "But right now we'd better get outta here."

"But…"

"Maka, do you want to stay here and get killed?" he snapped. "If we fight here we're battling against _everyone_."

"… Yeah. I know." She was highly aware that most of the tributes seemed to have vanished, especially the ones that didn't have weapons of their own. Soul was right. They'd better get out of here before someone killed them. "Let's go, Soul. I don't want to be one of the first to die."

* * *

"HIYAAAH!"

"Whoa! Dude!" Kurow jumped aside as a boy with spiky blue hair raced past him, carrying some kind of pickaxe on chains. Whatever these 'fandoms' were, some of the people from them were sure crazy-looking…

"Black*Star, we don't need a weapon!" a female voice said, and it took Kurow a moment to realise it was actually the chain scythe that had spoken. "We should get out of here before someone attacks us!"

"No one would dare to attack the great Black*Star!" the boy shouted obnoxiously.

"Please, Black*Star! If you keep shouting people will find us really easily and we'll get killed…"

"Oh _fine_, Tsubaki. If it makes you happy we'll get out of here. YAHOO!" He raced away.

"Sure are some crazy dudes here," Kurow tutted. He took his flute from the steadily-decreasing pile. Then he noticed his wings there as well. "Might be needing these…" He grabbed the winged coat and made a run for it.

* * *

The clearing was emptying quickly. Already most of the tributes had vanished into the forest surrounding them.

A canon fired.

"What was that?" Riza glanced around, as if she expected an attack at any moment.

"I don't know," Roy sighed as he casually walked over to the pile. No one had even paid any attention the white gloves with red transmutation circles on the back, and assumingly hardly any of the other tributes even knew how to use guns, so their weapons had remained in the clearing. There was a cat lying limply near the pile, its eyes glazed over and deep scars running down its side. "Some of the tributes seem to be cats, and this one's already dead. Maybe that's what the canon means. That someone has died."

The grassy plain was empty now. Mustang picked up his gloves from where the pile of weapons had been, sliding them onto his hands.

"How did we manage to get caught up in this, lieutenant?"

"I don't know, Sir," Hawkeye sighed, retrieving her many guns and attaching them to her belt. "We seem to be expected to fight our way out."

"Fullmetal and his friend are here," Roy said calmly. "And a lot of the others from these 'fandoms' seem to be very unusual. One of them definitely looked like a chimera." He surveyed the trees that lined the area. "It looks like we'll be in the war of Ishval all over again."

"With all due respect, Sir, this doesn't seem to be anything like Ishval. Whoever planned this seems to think this is some kind of game."

"In that case, it's a game I'm not keen on losing," Mustang muttered, walking towards the forest with his hands in his pockets. "Two people from the same 'fandom' can win. I'm assuming you'll stay with me, lieutenant?"

Hawkeye nodded, quickening her pace to walk alongside him. "Of course, colonel."

With that said, and the clearing empty, Roy took one hand from his pocket, snapping his fingers.

Then the grass where the pile of weapons had been burst into flames.

The games had begun.


End file.
